gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of Fame
Hall of Fame by The Script feat. will.i.am is feat. in All or Nothing, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Jake, Joe, Ryder, and Sam. Before the New Directions take the stage, the group, including Santana, Kurt, Mike, and Mercedes, has a show circle in The Choir Room. This is the first song to be sung in the New Direction's Regionals Setlist. The boys lead the song as the girls assist with back-up. At the end of the song, the girls leave the stage, leaving the boys to sing the final notes as the next song, I Love It, is led by the girls. Lyrics Jake: Yeah, you could be the greatest You could be the best You could be the King Kong banging on your chest Ryder: You can beat the world You can beat the war You can talk to God, go banging on his door Sam: You can throw your hands up You can beat the clock (Joe: Yeah!) You can move a mountain You can break rocks Joe: You can be a master Don't wait for luck Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself Artie with New Directions (Joe): Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Sam: You can go the distance You can run the mile You can walk straight through hell with a smile Artie: You can be a hero You can get the gold Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke Jake: Yeah, do it for your people (Ha ha ha ha) Do it for your pride You never gonna know if you never even try Ryder with New Directions Girls: Do it for your country Do it for your name 'Cause there's gonna be a day Ryder: When ya', Artie with New Directions (Joe): Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Ryder: Be a champion, be a champion Be a champion, be a champion Artie: And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Jake and Joe (New Directions): Be students Be teachers Be politicians (Artie: Uh uh) Be preachers Yeah (Artie: Come on) Be believers Be leaders (Artie: Uh uh uh) Be astronauts Be champions Be truth seekers (Artie: Hey, yeah) Be students (Yeah!) Be teachers (Yeah!) Be politicians (Yeah!) Be preachers (Artie: Be preachers) Be believers (Yeah!) Be leaders (Yeah!) Be astronauts (Yeah!) Be champions Artie with New Directions (Joe): Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah, yeah, yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah, yeah, yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Artie: Flame!) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Artie: Woah, oh!) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Artie: Oh, oh you, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame (New Directions: Standing in the hall of fame!) Sam (Ryder): (You can be a champion) You can be the greatest (You can be a champion) You can be the best (You can be a champion) You can be the King Kong banging on your chest (New Directions: And the world's gonna know your name!) (You can be a champion) You can beat the world (You can be a champion) You can beat the war (You can be a champion) You can talk to God, go banging on his door (New Directions: 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame) (You can be a champion) You can throw your hands up (You can be a champion) You can beat the clock (You can be a champion) You can move a mountain (You can be a champion) You can break rocks (New Directions: And the world's gonna know your name!) (You can be a champion) You can be a master (You can be a champion) Don't wait for luck (You can be a champion) Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself (You can be a champion) Artie with New Directions: Standing in the hall of fame! Trivia *Blaine is the only New Directions Boy without a solo part. *This song has the final solo by Joe, since he left New Directions after Regionals. *This is the second performance led by the New Directions Boys that is performed as part of a competition. The first one was Man in the Mirror in Hold on to Sixteen. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.48.11.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.48.56.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.49.20.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.52.03.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.49.59.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.56.52.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.57.43.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 21.05.43.png Joehart finale8.gif Joehart finale6.gif Joehart finale4.gif Joehart finale2.gif Sugar AllOrNothing1.gif tumblr mo922tLcH11spp49io4 250.gif tumblr mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo6 250.gif tumblr mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo4 250.gif tumblr mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo5 250.gif tumblr mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo3 250.gif tumblr mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo2 250.gif tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four